Book 1: The Wizarding World
by audiii
Summary: Korra is tangled in situation that almost threatened the exposure of the existence of the Wizarding World. She has been forced to attend Hogwarts but what from? While Korra is under the protection of Headmaster 'Aang', will his power be strong enough to stop the evil forces that threaten the school? Set in the Harry Potter Universe Korrasami. Cover Art - Kimberly Fahey
1. Chapter 1

**Book 1:The Wizarding World**

 _"Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, Slytherin, Gryffindor. Long ago when Witches and Wizards lived together in peace then everything changed when the Dark Lord's forces attacked. Only the 'Avatar' the 'greatest wizard of all time' can stop them but when the school needed the 'Avatar' the most it vanished. A hundred years has passed and although the Dark Lord's forces continues to terrorise the world a new lineage of the 'Avatar' has been passed down. A unique blue-eyed Wizard named Korra. And although the Wizarding World is not how she expected it to be she can changed the world._

* * *

Pole-like ropes swifted in the transparent like liquid as every movement against encouraged it to move. The clear windows at the top of the walls allowed the beams of light to light up the whole gymnasium. The sound of feet moving swiftly together in a walk like pace echoed throughout the building and the sound of cheering and yelling on queue with the bang of the gun. But nothing was in the gun merely noise that would indicate that the races had started. This was swimming carnival day.

"Swimmers doing Freestyle, please make your way towards the marshalling area, to compete for the next race." announced the speaker with his mic in his hands. Korra looked over at him, meeting his gaze.

 _Why does this guy keep looking at me?_ She curled back into a ball not wanting anymore attention from anyone.

"Hey K-K-K-Korra"

Korra turned around and met a group of girls wearing red unitards. The girl standing at the front had her hair plaited from one side of her head to the other where it seemed to disappear somewhere. It looked pretty Korra thought. She was taller then the other girls, and she differed from them when she was the only girl who had a flower patters imprinted onto her unitard.

"Hello Mira and stop making fun of my name." Korra replied with an unimpressed look on her face.

"Why are you in your uniform?" She smirked folding her arms.

"I'm not feeling to good and swimming carnivals aren't really my thing."

"But I heard you were good," Korra smiled faltered, when Mira emphasised 'good' with two fingers together while crunching them. She remembered how arrogant she was acting before the swimming carnival and how everyone heard what she said. Korra was about to speak but was cut short as Mira voice thundered with venom. "'Oh. You can't swim? I thought you said you were so good that a 'starfish wouldn't be able to beat me'"

"I can swim! And technically a starfishes can't swim, they stay of the bottom of the sea. Anyone can swim faster then them." The girls behind giggled at her response, but covered there mouths as soon as Mira looked dead at each and every one of them in the eye.

"SHUT UP! I KNOW WHAT THEY DO!" Korra jumped back at her snappish attitude. _You've done it now Korra_. _Just say you're sorry then you'll be let of the hook._

"I'm sor-"

"You'll be sorry when I get you into the pool!" With Mira's swift movements, she grabbed Korra's ponytail and yanked it. Korra fell face first onto the seat below her and cried in pain, her hands searching to where her hair was was being pulled to make sure her hair roots were still in place. With each pull Mira did, her face landed in every seat that was below her until she met with the concrete floor where she finally let go of her.

 _I am never sitting at the top of bleachers ever again._

Mira was restless and pulled Korra from the collar of her uniform, lifting her feet off of the ground. From what Korra can see out of her blurred vision was Mira's friends shaking her shoulder's insisting that she let her go, but she ignored them and meeting my eyes instead. Her eyes were full of hatred.

 _How could anyone be this angry for bragging about swimming? I mean it's just a carnival. Korra don't think this wa-._

"You know I could just drop you right here and right now." Looking below, Korra saw the depths of the water, slowly swallowing her little feet. The icy tips, freezing the little warmth she had in her little toes. She felt her mind spinning. She could feel her heartbeat fastening. The whole school stopped, and looked at her. Eyes all on her. Eyes of fear. Eyes of disappointment. Eyes of fun. Eyes of embarrassment. She felt claustrophobic as if everything was closing in on her. Mira's hand was still gripping onto her collar and Korra was desperately clinging onto it as if it was her lifeline.

"Don't do this." Korra pleaded, hating how helpless she felt.

"But I thought you could swim." She smirked, as she felt the thrive of victory.

"I ca-ca-can!"

"No you ca-can-can't" She replied mockingly.

"Yes I can!"

"Then what are you afraid of? Afraid to get wet?" Mira laughed. Korra can feel her sanity slipping away as her mind thought of every bad outcome that could inevitably happen.

 _Was the water up to my ankles yet? No I haven't moved one bit. Korra just admit you can't swim. If you do then all of this will be over._

"I can't swim." Korra admitted swallowing her pride. Korra can feel the whole school looking at her. She can feel everyone's held in laughter at the back of their throats. The silence was deafening. Mira looked at her with the biggest smirk on her face.

"Can you say that again louder this time?"

"Don-" Mira shook her collar and Korra's feet was submerged deeper then before. "I CAN'T SWIM! JUST LET ME GO!" Korra said louder. As soon as she said that the whole school laughed. It was louder then the cheers that would cheer the racers while they were swimming. Korra analysed every single face, friend and best friend that were laughing at her.

 _They never laughed at my jokes as much as they are laughing at me now._

Some were even crying with laughter.

"I KNEW SHE COULDN'T SWIM!" A shirtless boy yelled. Li?

"BETCHA SHE'S SCARED OF A LITTLE PUDDLE!" Another boy yelled. Tom?

"SHE'S JUST AN ARROGANT BRAT!" A higher voice this time.

"Does this mean she lied about being straight?!" Korra flinched at the comment and looked over at her best friend Nico who stood up proudly while gazing at her.

 _Oh no._

"Th-That's not true!" Korra yelled back, still dangling above the water.

"Well if that's not true the-"

"Enough of this!" A group of teachers yelled metres away from Mira. In the front, was the man with the microphone. _Him again?_

Then all of a sudden Korra felt the gravity shift as her vision slowly looked towards the attic of the gymnasium. Mira's hand shoved her away, not allowing the arms of Korra to find their support. Korra's voiced screamed but was drowned out with the water that was now invading her lungs. Her body became heavier as the water soaked her clothing, helping her sink faster into the depths of the pool. Korra swung her arms in the circle like a pattern reaching for the sunlight that was now above her, but her struggles made her sink faster. It was no use to try now. Huge bubbles of air leaked from her mouth slowly drifting away from her and into the sunlight above.

 _I never knew the pool was this dark. So this is what it feels like to be in water. It's so peaceful._

Her eyelids slowly closed, darkness engulfing her in the process.

* * *

The monotonous sound of beeping echoed in the darkness. Her mind slowly came to her senses when she opened her eyes. Looking ahead was a white wall, with a television at the top left corner of the room where a huge glass window panel had a view of a building with tinted glass. Just across from her was a a red ballon with flowers and an envelope beside it. Korra opened the envelope and pulled out a brown letter. At the bottom of the letter written in cursive writing:

 _"Miss K. Touxiang. Hospital Room 89 on Floor 52. 10 Cosmic Cres. Little Winging, Surrey."_

Korra turned the envelope around and found a black crest divided into four equal sections. On the top left was a lion, the right a snake, on bottom left a badger and on that right was an eagle. She couldn't help nut notice a giant H in the middle of crest.

"Hogwarts. What's a Hogwarts?" She opened the letter.

 _"Dear Miss Touxiang. We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Students shall be required to report the Chamber of Reception upon your arrival, the dates for which shall be ..."_

Before she read any further she scrunched up the piece of paper and threw it in the bin the corner of the room landing it like a swish.

"SCORE!" She raised her hands up in the air only to feel a painful jolt in her right hand, with a suffocating cast around it. "ARGH, what happened?"

"You Miss Korra have been exposed to the Muggle World." A man came in from the door.

"Mic Man!" Korra pointed with her left hand. She got one of her pillows and threw it into his face. "GET AWAY FROM ME!"

"Korra listen to me." Mic Man raises his hands up in defense as he tries to dodge all of objects coming towards him.

"GET AWAY!"

"List-" A flower flies past.

"QUIT FOLLOWING ME MIC MAN!" She throws.

"CALM DOWN!" This time a bunch of flowers fly towards his face. Korra reached for the alarm button to contact the nurses but was immediately stopped when Mic Man waved his a stick like object towards Korra and chanted "Petrificus Totalus." In that moment Korra's body couldn't move and it was in an uncomfortable position considering how she was frozen. "Finally, I knocked some sense into you." Korra let out angry huff enough for Mic Man to notice. "I'm not here to hurt you, but I'm here on behalf of your parents. They got into contact with the headmaster, and the headmaster has accepted there plead to accept you in there school. I know it's sudden since you just woke up around 10 mins ago, and you started throwing plants and other objects at me but you'll be going to Hogwarts in 2 days time!" Mic Man expected Korra to say something but she was still frozen. "Oh right, Finite" waving his stick at Korra again. In that moment she was inches away from the button and she moved to go press the button again.

Mic Man sighed and waved his stick again "Petrificus Totalus". She froze but this time looking intently at the 'Call Nurses Button'. "Are you going to give me a chance or what? Because you need to go to Hogwarts whether you like it or not. You have caused a lot of damage to the wizarding world, in fact you almost risked it by almost exposing it to the muggle world! Good thing the Aurors took care of it." Korra stopped for a moment (not that she could move), to think about the recent events that had happened. She was in a hospital, with a cast on her right hand.

 _Why am I here? How many days have I been here? The only thing I remember is Mira dropping me into the pool. I know i drowned but, what happened after that?_

Nothing made sense, nothing added up. Aurors? Wizarding World?

"Finite." Korra's body relaxed, she was looking at the floor now, not interested in calling the nurses any longer. She wanted answers. She needed answers.

"Who are you?"

"My name is Professor Raiko, and I'm one of the professors of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

"Figures." Korra muttered, earning a disapproving face from Raiko.

 _Why have my parents sent you? Why are you here instead of my parents? What happened on the day of the swimming carnival? What is Hogwarts?_

"Where are my parents?"

"It doesn't concern you where you're parents are. They are high official aurors of the ministry of magic and they have important businesses to attend to."

"More important than me?"

"Especially more important than you." This stung Korra. She hasn't seen her parents for months, years even and never has she felt not being important especially to her parents. "Enough questions we-"

"Why are you even here?!" She yelled the tears slowly forming in her eyes. "How is it that my parents have the time to send you and not themselves?!"

"There's nothing to discuss. They just sent me to send you a letter from Headmaster. Now get a grip, because we need you to get going to Diagon Alley."

"W-Wait. There's still something I have to do. Say Goodbye to Katara."


	2. Chapter 2

Before the Farewell of Korra's carer, Katara. Korra was informed by both her and Raiko about now the new world which was the Wizarding World. The reason on why she has to attend Hogwarts is still unknown, and more importantly why she was a wizard. Her parent's didn't even mention anything wizard related to her, it was understandable considering they never get the chance to talk to her. Being called a 'Wizard' was still new to Korra, and it was harder to believe them since every one of her questions was left unanswered.

"Korra what you did in the Gymnasium must not happen again. Do you understand?" Katara's weak crisp voice spoke up.

"I don't even know what i did, how can i prevent something that I don't anything about?"

"I think it's best that you don't find out and I pray you never find out about it." Was all the answer she ever got.

* * *

"Okay Korra, now that were in Diagon Alley. I want you to look around and get what you need from this booklist." Raiko informed Korra giving her a scroll filled with the books she had needed for Hogwarts. When Korra opened the scroll the bottom part of the paper fell down and the rest rolled into a small puddle. A screeching sound pierced her ears as Raiko snatched the scroll from her and tried to recover what was left of the scroll. The water that had soaked the scroll made it impossible to read or decipher. Raiko turned round to face Korra with an unfathomable expression.

"I don't suppose you have another scroll, in your handy package?"

"No of course not! You just destroyed the only source that would help you learn for the rest of your school year."

"How about giving your fancy stick a 'swish and flick? Maybe an 'abracadabra' would work."

"THAT'S NOT HOW WANDS WORK!" Raiko puffed.

"But you're a wizard."

"I know!" Raiko sighed heavily and took three breaths in, before he could answer more calmly. "Just go get books that you need, and I'll figure out how to get you another scroll. Stay right here!"

And that's what Korra did for the next 10mins,but instead of standing in the middle of the stone walk path, she decided to sit on the curb where she threw rocks in a storm drain. Once she got bored of playing with rocks she stared at the people walking in and out of the magical stores. They all wore different outfits and uniforms from each other. Some dressed in long black robes, others would dress up as if they walked into a fancy cupboard of outfits ranging full of colours. One of the people was a wrinkled lady who walked around with a book about 'The Secrets of Pots and Plants' . She wore a dark purple capotain like hat with long curves and a red cape. Anyone would think she was the wicked witch of the west but red version of her instead of the green. Everything was so animatedly laid out that Korra could stay and live on the curbs to just stare at livelihood of Diagon Alley.

"You've been sitting there for awhile."

Korra turned around to find a girl with wavy black locks, green eyes and makeup that brought out her eyes and her lips. She wasn't wearing any uniform nor robes, giving out a vibe that she wasn't from the wizarding world. She was just so different, so wealthy, but that didn't faze Korra. Her red and black outfit screamed steampunk, and the cog on her left shoulder can be seen. Korra felt as though she had been staring at longer than what she expected.

"Longer then you can imagine." Korra replied cooly looking towards the sky, feeling a warmth burning in her cheeks.

"Hmm... More like 15 minutes."

"More like 100 years!" Korra emphasised by learning herself backwards as if she was being pulled by time itself. The green-eyed girl laughed and sat next to her. A whiff of strawberry triggered Korra's senses which made her slightly blush again.

 _Korra confidence. Act cool._

"So how long have you known that I was sitting here? Were you staring?"

The green-eyed girl was caught off guard and slightly looked away from Korra. "Not really. I mean you were making a big deal about your scroll."

"True bu-," then it occurred to her. "So you were staring!" Korra shifted her body so it was fully facing her, which surprised the green-eyed girl more at how blue her eyes were. Korra smirked knowing that she hit 'the mark.'

"No I wasn't." She quickly denied.

"Yes you were."

"No, I wasn't" The green eyed girl said emphasising each vowel.

"Admit it, and you gotta deal with it."

The green-eyed girl tried to avoid Korra's eyes or think about how blue her eyes were by to changing the subject, because knowing that if she didn't, it would turn out be an awkward eye-fucking session. Neither of them wanted to stop talking to each other so they both entered a casual conversation about anything that came into their minds. Down to the things that revolved around the wizarding world and the human world, down to the differences and similarities each world had. Occasional bursts of laughter from the green-eyed girl would interrupt the conversation, but Korra didn't mind. At least she was laughing at her jokes. Instead of keeping their conversation to themselves they would both disrupt the public peace and everyone would look at them hating at how immature they were acting, but Korra says that they're all just jealous. They talked about how funny wizards look with their long robes. They talked about the coffee shop which was outside the entryway of Diagon Alley, but neither freely opened up about their lives. Neither seemed to mind, as long as they just enjoyed each other's company.

"My Name is Asami by the way." she said putting her hair behind her ear.

"And I'm Korra." Korra proudly said holding out her hand.

"Nice to meet you Korra."

"Nice to meet you too, Asami."

After exchanging their greeting, they fell into an awkward silence. Korrra rubbed the back of her neck and subtly looked over to Asami to see that she was staring of into the distance.

"So Asami, do you happen to have a scroll with a booklist?"

"Yes but all booklists are different, since a lot of schools come here."

"Oh right. Sorry forgot about that."

"You don't seem to know a lot of things."

"I'm still new to this, wizard thing. I'm haven't even wrapped around the fact that I am one."

"You do know Hogwarts right?"

"Never heard of it until I got the letter."

"You're going to Hogwarts too?!" Asami animatedly jumped closer to Korra, not caring about how much space she took over.

"U-Uh, yeah. I mean i got the l-le," _Her eyes are fucking green. Great._ "letter." she stuttered, the heat returning back into her cheeks.

"That's amazing Korra, cause I got one too." She said pulling out her envelope.

"Does this mean-"

"That were both going to the same school?!" They both stood up screaming jumping up and down. Then looked at each other with the biggest grin on their faces.

"Are they okay?" one of the passerbys said while speed walking away, but before Korra could say anything Asami interrupted.

"Since I have the scroll of the Booklist why don't we go shopping? At least you'll have more time to," Asami paused "shop. I mean it's better than waiting here for Raiko."

"But I don't have any money." Korra said shoving her hands in her pocket and pulling the fabric in the inside of the pocket out.

"You can pay me later, now come on we've got shops to scavenge." Asami said holding onto Korra's hand and dragging her through every store that seemed interesting. Little did they know that they wouldn't be able to accomplish the booklist.

* * *

 **2hrs later... (Korrasami moment, you don't have to read)**

"Okay we seriously have to get through this list." Asami informed pulling out the scroll which had been locked up in her pocket, while they were navigating through the shops of Diagon Alley.

"But that shop Asami!" Korra said pointing at 'Quality Qudditch Supplies' shop which had two broomsticks displayed outside the window. Children were gathered around the window with there hands pressed against the clean glass. "Just one more store!" Korra said reaching out to it with her fingers almost touching the same glass the children were touching but held back by Asami. She chuckled at her and shook her head in the process.

 _What a kid_

"But you said the same thing to 13 different stores before this one."

"ASAMMMIII" Korra hummed dragging out the 'MI'. "I promise that this will be the last store, you can ditch me as a friend if I go to another store."

"We only met 2 hours ago and now you're blackmailing me? You know you're the only friend I've got at the moment." Korra smirked at her with a half grin. How could Asami deny this?

"Fine. Just this store then we'll finally go through the list."

"Oh thank you thank you thank you" Korra said speedily bowing down to her three times, before running into the shop leaving Asami alone in the cloud that Korra left after she ran away. Asami walked into the store and was instantly washed away by the newly painted varnish. The walls were made of bricks and were curved in. The walls had open holes which broomsticks with riders came out of. The open holes acted as a portal, one would go into one hole and appear to come out another one. The roof of the store extended towers high, and the end of the store was nowhere to be seen. There was no bookshelves, nor cauldrons, nor uniforms. Just broomsticks attached to the wall and broomsticks flying around the store with riders on it. There was no stairs to be seen making it seem impossible to ascend to the floor above. There was countless zooming broomsticks flying around in all different kinds of different directions, in the little space that the store had had. The store bended the rules of reality and made the impossible possible. Some riders scraped the floor with the hooks of their broomsticks, but they kicked off of the floor and they would be flying high into the sky again. It made it impossible to navigate safely around the store without hitting someone on another broomstick, but the riders seemed to have quick reflexes as they swerved and dodged every up-coming broomstick that would be in there way. Asami gulped at the sight of trying to find Korra in the middle of it all, but luckily the counter was at the front of the store so Asami wouldn't have to walk in the middle of a war zone.

"Hey excuse me. Have you seen my friend Korra?" Asami asked.

"Who?"

"Girl with a blue eskimo suit."

"Oh she hopped on a broomstick and flew somewhere around, there." He pointed to the left of him and there appeared Korra in the middle of the store spinning at the speed of light on a black broomstick. Both of her hands were in the air and she wore the biggest smirk on her face. Asami face palmed herself.

 _She really is new to this world._

All the other broomstick people seemed to dodge her even though she was spinning out of control but they didn't care. Occasional sorries would be said from her every now and then but she was to carefree to actually feel 'sorry' for them as she was having the time of her life. Asami pulled out her wand and pointed it at Korra. She took a deep breath.

 _"Petrificus Totalus,"_ Korra froze and the spinning of her broomstick slowly came to a stop. The nose of the broomstick pointed straight towards Asami and Korra saw five different versions of Asami. She waved her wand in a flow that would pull the broomstick and Korra towards her. The broomstick floated over until it completely stopped. _"Finite."_ Asami concluded and Korra's leaf-like body sloped to the ground, a thud sounding as her body hit the varnished floor. Asami folded her arms and looked at Korra with a soft expression.

"I was put on a broomstick." Korra excused sloppily with her eyes closed.

"Sure you were." But before Korra could say anything else Asami got one of her arms and slung it over her shoulder dragging her away from her play land.

 _Never going into 'Quality Qudditch Supplies' again._

* * *

"Here we are the last at our last stop, 'Olivander's Wand shop.'" Asami pointed out. Meanwhile Korra was holding and balancing two towers of books on her hands while silently wheezing. Asami turned to look over at Korra seeing her struggle with both of their items. "Do you need help?"

"I said I'm fine. Don't worry Asami I got this" Korra exasperated. Asami smiled at her determination to keep holding the books, but gave into her pleads by pulling out her wand.

 _Swish and flick_

 _"Wingardium Leviosa."_ The weight of books became lighter at every second as they floated up millimetres away from Korra's hands. Korra's mouth gaped at the amazement of how easy Asami made it look and how amazing it looked at that moment. Her hands were still in place from where the books lifted of from and was scared that if they fall then she wouldn't be able to catch them all at once. There was a few puddles around, and Korra didn't want to get all of their school supplies wet. "Relax Korra," Asami comforted calmly lowering Korra's hand. "It's gonna stay there as long as I'm living." Asami took her hand once again and led her towards the shop, but Korra's eyes never left the flying books.

"Do I really need a wand?" Korra asked, but before Asami could answer both of them had already entered the old shop and Korra was immediately unimpressed with how old the place looked. You know how you see dust particles only when you gaze at a light, well in the shop millions of dust particles could be seen floating around without the sunlight. One inhalation and you could be suffocating. That's what Korra felt like. The shelves were dusty, and the boxes that were sorted on the shelves were slanted in, to the left and to the right. Everything in the shops looks as if it was going to collapse as soon as one of them touched something. Asami stood behind her in the shadows and watched Korra as she stood in front of the counter analysing every detail of the store. Korra turned back to her and could see a mischievous smile on her face. "What are you smiling about?"

Asami didn't say anything and broke the contact between them and looked towards the top right corner of the room, where an old man stood on the ladder not finding a certain box on the shelf.

"The answer to your question Korra, is that all wizards need wands." He answered clearly.

"But I'm not a wizard," Korra replied folding her arms. "And I don't even know why I'm here in the first place."

"If you're not a wizard, then why are you here?"

"Because an envelope told me to." The old man chuckled and started climbing down his ladder, walking across the top level, pulling out a dusty black box.

"I've heard many stories about you Korra, and you're family the _'Touxiangs'._ Touxiangs translated from Chinese means 'Avatar.' am I right?"

"Yes, but it's just a last name."

"No Korra it's not just a last name and I think you know that too." The old man walked down the stairs from the upper level and sat down on the seat behind the counter. He blew on the box the dust slightly coming off of it.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"You've felt it haven't you?" Korra tried to feel whatever the old man was talking about, but nothing came to her senses. "The power of water?"

Korra flinched at the word 'water', remembering about the event at the swimming carnival.

 _Their faces is all I see. Mira. Water. Light. Darkness._

"Power? All I've felt is fear." Korra voiced out, sounding panicked.

"But that's the only thing, you feel; fear. You let fear drive your emotions."

 _I drowned for god sake old man._

But Korra didn't say anything.

"Your body is made up of water. It builds you up and can break you down. Without water there is no life. Water is tranquil and balanced. You've got to let go of your fears in order to see the power of it. You're so blinded by it that you fail to see the beauty of it."

"But how can I let go of something that has hurt me?"

"Water cannot hurt you." The old man laughed leaving a dumb Korra flustered.

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Because I've heard many stories about the Touxiangs. Tales of a powerful wizard that could control the natural elements of the world." He had grey eyes and his eyes we're clouded grey, now that Korra can see him up and personal.

"I can't." Korra replied.

"Can't what?"

"I can't become the wizard that you're talking about. It doesn't sound like me"

"Korra, just because you're afraid of water, doesn't make you a bad wizard."

"No you're missing the point. I'm not the wizard you're talking about."

"Yes you are. All you have to do is believe in yourself, don't let fear overcome you. It doesn't control you, you control it."

"I-I-I can't" Korra says a bit louder.

"Water is-"

"You wouldn't understand."

"Korra." The old man sighed.

 _There's that face of disappointment again._

"No I can't old man! I'm not as powerful as you think I am! Whatever fables and legends people tell you, they're all lies! I can't change the fact that i'm scared of water. I just can't okay! I am the Avatar but I didn't ask to be one, I can't carry on the family name and I'm not the all powerful wizard!" Korra walked out of the shop and started walking down the alley. She walked faster than usual, crushing the soles of her shoes with every step she took. It was quiet now and no one seemed to be shopping around or walking around. The spirit and vibrant energy of Diagon Alley was gone. She walked past all the shops, Asami and her had shopped in, getting further and further away from the wand shop. Raiko was sitting on the curb where she had previous sat at and saw him throwing rocks into a storm drain. When he saw her he stood up with the angriest look on his face.

"Korra where have you been?" Raiko said without a hint of care in his voice. He was now face to face and Korra was looking up towards him.

"Shopping, where have you been?"

"Looking for a scroll! I specifically told you to stay here but," Raiko stopped, as he felt the aura of Korra falter with every word he said. "What happene-"

"Raiko just let me go home, please," Korra cut in feeling guilty at how rude she had been acting to Raiko for the whole day. She knew he didn't deserve it, but she just needed the peace and quiet for awhile.

"Okay. I'll take you home." His hand fell on Korra's shoulder as they disapparted.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The Past and other things.

The blurred window was splattered with droplets of water. Others were heavier than others making them glide down fast enough to race each other down the window where it would disappear behind the books that was held by the window sill. The clouds we're grey and boring and Korra just stared at her window gloomily, sitting on her mundane bed. The first day of Hogwarts was two weeks ago, and she didn't give a single care about the Wizarding World. She hated it. She despised it. It had it's time to show her it's true colours, but they we're tainted with living up to the most 'powerful wizard' expectation. Korra didn't want that; the burden of it on her unstable shoulders. In the back of her mind past all her hatred was the colour of green. Emerald Green. Or Neon Green. She remembered that there was still something she regretted, something that she couldn't take back. The outburst at the store. No. The walking out part where she left someone behind.

 _Did she ever try and stop me from walking out?_

Korra tried to chase her the thoughts away, but it always led back to the green-eyed girl introducing herself with the same harmonious voice that she spoke in. It was scary how fresh her voice sounded, especially in her mind. Everything that Korra tried just led back to her and it wasn't annoying it was natural. Each time she thought about it guilt rushed through her and a familiar heat in her cheeks warmed her up, making her dig further into her duvet.

 _Good thing I'll never have to see her again._ Korra sighed. _I wonder what she's doing right now._ She tried to imagine what she would be doing at this moment but a picture of her at Hogwarts turned out to be a eyelids started to become heavy, and her breathing started to slow in calm inhales and exhales. That was until she felt the end of her bed leaning downwards.

 _It's Katara._ Frustrated she flipped her body so her face was in the pillow.

"Katara I've already told you I'm not going to Hogwarts," She moaned into her pillow, but the bottom of the mattress continued to keep leaning down making the top rise. "Katara." The bed mattress was tilting in such a high angle that Korra's body started to slide down the mattress and towards the floor. She flipped back round and open her eyes blinking fastly to find not her roof but a snow like-white beast pushing her mattress down. The animal had a white coat around it's neck with a furry outside that covered it's body. The paws had resembled a bear with it's enlarged arms. The only aspect that Korra saw that was beyond her expectations of a polar bear was the size of it's tail which was long and wiggling. The polar bear was continuing to put it's paws down on the mattress then stopped when it met Korra's gaze. It huffed at her, sniffing the air. The polar bear was so large that Korra was too afraid to try and scare it away at this point. Korra screamed boyishly at what she saw, and the polar bear continued to stare at her calmly with black eyes.

 _It's staring at me._

Korra slowly reached her hand out to pat it but pulled back at the sight of it's sharp teeth.

 _I guess, there's only one solution._

She took a deep breath. "KATARRRRRRAAAAAAAA!" and the whole bedroom shook. The polar bear groaned at the noise and stood up hitting his head on the roof. It bowed down then groaned louder again. It shook it's head side to side then hit the wall in the process. It fell unconscious and the whole bedroom shook again but with greater force when it hit the ground. One of her posters that was above the polar bear fell and covered it. It was a poster of her favourite band 'Fall out Boy.' She walked over to the poster to find four of her favourite boys frozen in place staring at her. "Not only do you heal me with your music, but you save me from a man-eating bear. Thank you." She gulped to herself knowing that she would have to face the beast again but then realised his large legs and arms were completely non-existent at this point. Confused, Korra picked her poster up violently almost ripping it, to unveil a still and miniature polar bear laying on her carpet. It laid there cofortably and started snoring.

"Korra! What happened is everything all right?! Are you hurt?" She yelled as hard as she can but still came out weakly.

"Shhhhh," Korra shushed "This thing is asleep." Stepping further and further away from it knowing it's full capabilities, but Katara walked over and sat down next to it. "Let me go get the phone t-"

"Oh, this little puppy?" She interrupted stopping Korra from getting whatever she needed to do. Katara walked over to it and started to pat it's head.

"Puppy?! It was hardly a puppy. I mean it was this big," she indicated by spreading her hands apart "and that large. How could you possibly call it puppy, it's a polar bear!"

"Sorry I was wrong. A puppy bear."

"A puppy bear? You've got to be kidding with me."

Katara put her hand underneath the puppy bear's stomach harnessing it safely in her hands so she could pick it up. Then she put her other hand on top of it securing it safely in her arms. "Hold it. It won't bite." Korra was hesitant to hold it but held her hands out anyway but with her eyes closed. Katara laughed at this gesture. Instead of giving her the 'puppy bear', she got one of Korra's hands instead and put it on top of the 'puppy bear's ' body. Korra felt the soft fluffiness that was underneath her touch. Her fingertips was tickled by it's fur making her laugh. Underneath all that, was it's warmth, the large inhales of exhales of sleeping pup and more importantly the heartbeat that surged powerfully throughout it's whole body. The 'puppy bear' seemed so fragile and peaceful in this moment, that Korra was jealous at how uncaring it was acting.

"How did it change from being big to small in a matter of seconds?"

"From my experience, I think it's size depends on it's mood. When it was in your room it was probably distressed because of how cramped it was in here and you... screaming." Katara looked at Korra with a glare knowing that Korra caused the distressed. Korra looked away feeling embarrassed.

"Stop giving me that look, it's not like I asked for a polar bear to be in my room."

"Actually, it found yourself in your room."

"What?"

"It was given by the headmaster of Hogwarts, Avatar Aang. He gave it specific instructions to protect you, as the letter states." Korra sighed at this, almost pulling her hand away from the pup.

"He probably just gave it to me to keep in contact with the Wizarding World. Katara I don't ever want to go back." Korra replies bleakly.

"Korra..." Korra ignored Katara and jumped onto her bed to continue watching her window. Katara sighed continuing to pat the 'puppy bear.'

"Let me show you something." Katara implied, waving her hand towards her, while still holding the polar bear.

"Where are we going?"

"Somewhere, but it's something you need to see," Korra followed her then Katara dumped the polar bear into Korra's arms. "And hold her, I'm getting tired." The polar bear snuggled deeply into Korra's arm and Katara notices this. "Aang says it needs a name. Possibly a simple name since you'll be training and growing it."

* * *

A blanket of darkness covered the town, houses and bungalows. The night was dimly lit by warm headlights on the sidewalk. The quiet sound of flies flying around around the headlights, where they run into the headlights repeatedly was the only sound that was in the vicinity. The peacefulness was destroyed when a ripple echoed the ghost-like town, scaring the cats that hid in the bushes, the flies near the headlights and possibly other things if there was anything living there. Facing a collapsed structure in rubble and dust. Katara's hand backed away from Korra's shoulder stopping the disapparation. Looking around the construction like place, Korra found a familiar sign that triggered the roots of her memories, then looked back at the rubble.

 _The gymnasium is gone? I swear it was here even after the swimming carnival. It can't be gone..._

"We didn't know how strong you were," Katara said interrupting Korra before she said anything. "You had shown no signs of any magical activity or any interest in magic as you were growing up. We had expected that you would trigger something along the process, but this..." she pointed at the fallen infrastructure. "has done more damage than good."

"You're saying I did this?" Korra pointed at the fallen infrastructure.

There was a long pause. "Yes you did this..." Korra felt a drop in her stomach. Her heart shook violently making her breathing ragged. She felt her sick to her stomach.

"I don't even remember what happened..."

"Do you want to remember what happened?"

 _No._

"No." Korra replied a bit to quickly.

Katara looked at Korra who wore an expression that anyone would be familiar with. Fear. "I think you want to know what happened. Come over here walk with me..." She waved her hand over, and bended underneath the construction strip of boundaries. Travelling deeper and deeper into the area she found a brick that was barely out of the ground. "I want you to touch this." She said pointing at the brick. At first Korra was hesitant, but slowly fed into it and eventually touched the dusty brown brick that built the infrastructure.

 _The brick was a solid piece of wall hidden behind a cloth that had a colour and an animal displayed onto it. Then the wall was no longer the strong structure that held anything together but a normal brick, singled out. It was ripped apart by the violent gust of wind and dust. It flew into the sky in a circular motion then stopped and fell into the ground with a thud, leaving it at that spot._

Korra fell back and tore her hand away from the brick. Realising it was in the same spot ever since it was thrown in the sky.

"What was that?!"

"A flashback from the past."

"How did I do that? I-I've never done that before."

"That's because you unlocked 'The Avatar State,' in that moment." Korra shook her head in horror trying to not give in to the truth. "But you can fix this once you can control it."

"I don't think I can..."

"What makes you say that?"

"Because..."

 _I'm scared_

 _"_ I just...can't."

"Of course you can't do it, not just yet." Katara answered simply.

"Well that's probably because you're not the all 'powerful wizard' everyone has to rely on. I'm just whatever the world wants me to be." Katara sighs at this and a gust of wind pasted by them making Korra shiver. Katara had nothing to rebut what Korra had to say because it was the truth.

"Do you want to learn how to control it at least?"

 _Of course..._

"How can I? No one can help me..."

"With the help of Avatar Aang of course, he can teach you to control it. You're part of his lineage, you have unlocked power that no other wizard can achieve. That wizards would die for in fact. With this you have the power to balance the Wizarding World and it's struggles against evil."

"But Katara... I'm scared," Korra finally confessed trying to hold in her sobs. "I'm scared that I'm not gonna live up to everyone's expectation. Everyone's treating me as if I'm the most powerful thing in the world but I can't even face a shopkeeper when he mentions the word 'water.'"

"And that is a good thing," Katara said crouching down to pat her Korra's tense shoulders. "Fear balances the emotions of your existence. Think of fear as a reign that holds you back. Sometimes you've got to let it go every now and let your mind be free but then you would also have to keep the 'reign' there, to remind yourself you're human. Having fear allows you to create a passageways for the bad and good scenarios. It makes you think outside the box. Korra, you have to understand that not everything around you is out there to harm you, but it's rather the perspective in which you choose to see it in whether or not it will harm you."

Korra was in tears at this point, but she didn't feel weak. She felt stronger than ever before, she felt as if she unlocked a new purpose. A new perspective. With Katara still patting her back her words of wisdom revolving her head like whispers that was washing away the fears that she had. But not enough to wash away all of it.

 _Perspective._

Korra used her hands to wipe the tears that she wept.

 _Perspective._

She looked at the water droplets that wet her fingertips.

 _Perspective_

The tears reminded her of water. Small and weak and it didn't harm her.

"Thank you," She held Katara's hand in her hands and lifted it off her shoulders delicately. "There's something I've got to do now."

She stood up with both of her hands free. She took a deep breath in, letting herself emotions free. Shifting her legs so her right leg is at the front and the left at the back. Her pointer finger and her middle finger we're in a gun like position with her other fingers tucked in. She bent down, then penetrated the ground with her fingers. The ground beneath her shook, and a vision clouded her a mind.

 _She was back at the Gymnasium and in the distance she could see Raiko, Mira, teachers, classmates and everyone who was the swimming carnival._

 _"You could've killed her!" Raiko declared. "LIFE SAVER DO SOMETHING!" The_ _lifesaver was sitting on a high chair asleep, but woke up by the thunder of Raiko's voice. In a second he dove into the water with his float._

 _"She can use her 'pro-swimming skills', she won't die." Mira excused mockingly. "Besides she deserved i-"_

 _All of a sudden the lifesaver was shot up from the pool doing flips all over the place then landing harshly flat onto the wet paved floor. He quickly got up from how he landed. His eyes were dilated and his chest was rising up and down at a rapid rate. "HER EYES! THE-THE-THEY-"_

 _"WHAT DID YOU SEE!" Raiko exclaimed walking over to the lifesaver pushing Mira out of the way._

 _"BRIGHT EYES! LAMP EYES! SHE WAS A MONSTER! EVERYONE R-RUN! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!" The life saver answered then bolted for the doors with his floaty still attached to him._

 _"He was right about the monster part she is one if you think about it" Mira overhead the lifesaver outbursts and started laughing. Raiko looked at the pool and saw two orbs of light lighting up the pool. The light highlighted a small body lying at the bottom of the pool._

 _"EVERYONE GET OUT NOW!" Raiko yelled and as soon as he said that, the water was in swirling in a circular motion making a whirlpool. The pool was spilling water all over the place as it couldn't contain the contents that was in it any longer. A pierced high-pitched scream filled the gymnasium, followed by the screams of others. Raiko was too distracted by the events that was unfolding before him but he could hear that the students we're starting to evacuate with their panicked feet._

 _All of a sudden a wall of water rose from the pool. Debris flying everywhere hitting a running Mira on the head, making her fall unconscious. In his peripheral vision, students to his right we're about to be engulfed by the wall of water, but he pulled out his wand crossing both of his arms creating an invisible wall that protected them from being crushed from it. The water was successfully repelled and the water broke it's strong formation falling in whatever place it was repelled to. Raiko uncrossed his arms making the protective shield disappear. He examined the area. Multiple bodies we're on the ground and unconscious. Some students saw the magic that Raiko had unleashed, then Raiko obliviated every single one of them in there spot in a matter of seconds. After the obliviation they also fell unconscious. Mira was still on the ground but with blood gushing out from her head, he checked up on her finding a weak pulse._

 _The pool was wrecked and outstretched. The cracks of the sides gave it a concrete and grey appearance. Some had small pipelines sticked out from it, but for most of it it was a muddy mess. In the middle of the pool laid Korra laying on her righthand with blood rushing from it. Her figure was muddy and her clothes we're soaked. Raiko lifted himself from where he standing, over to Korra. Examining closer he could see a harsh bruise on the back of her head, and a scar running across her cheek. A small pipeline pierced her right elbow, but not strong enough to puncture through it. Getting her out of this will be a pain. Raiko with his wand waved it at Korra._

 _Wingardium Leviosa._

 _Korra woke up from her unconsciousness and screamed in pain as she was being painfully being lifted up very slowly. She jolted with every muscle in her body making it harder for the pipe to come out._

 _"Stop moving Korra! You're only making things worse!" Korra continued to thrash ignoring him and Raiko held his wand more firmly. Her eyes we're shifting from being lit up to normal, but they we're dangerously becoming fully lit. Raiko dropped Korra making the small pipe go through the same hole. Korra screamed louder._

 _Petrificus Totalus._

 _Korra stopped moving and screaming altogether and the whole Gymnasium was finally at peace._

 _Wingardium Leviosa._

 _He waved again and_ _Korra was lifted again which was way easier than before. He laid out his arms and put Korra in them so she wouldn't fall. As soon as he did that the spell wore off and Raiko carried her away._

The vision ended, leaving Korra sweaty and exhausted.

"Did you see something?" Katara asked standing behind her.

"I-I saw me."

"What we're you doing?"

"Moving the water. Me controlling it. No. I wasn't controlling it. It was something else," Korra tried to remember specific parts to it. "And my eyes, they were glowing."

"Now do you understand why you have to control it?" Katara asked and Korra nodded at her with a determined face not needing to explain why, because she finally knew why she was important.

"Hey Katara? Do you think it's too late to go to Hogwarts?"

"Sweetie, nothing is too late with Avatar Aang." Katara hummed dreamily.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Hogwarts and other Drabbles.

 **2 days later...**

After visiting the destroyed Gymnasium, Katara had contacted Raiko about the news on the phone. He jumped with glee mumbling undecipherable words and all Katara could understand from their conversation was something along the lines of...

"About time!"

Raiko brought his car and Korra hugged him, thanking him for what he did for her back at the gymnasium. They both exchanged a friendly smile, but Korra ended their friendly exchange by punching him playfully on the shoulder.

"That's for dropping me on the pipe. That thing hurt."

Raiko got into the car and Korra said her goodbyes to Katara. She thanked her for her wisdom and making her realising that the Wizarding World wasn't so bad after all. After that Korra got into the car and Raiko explained how a man by the name of 'Sato' took care of her school items. It was strange hearing that name, Korra hasn't met anyone by the name of Sato, but she simply shrugged it off and accepted it. Not wanting to cause anymore trouble than there was.

"Are we there yet?" Korra asked for the fiftieth time while hanging her hand out of the window touching the misty cloud.

"We get there when we get there." Raiko huffed as he gripped onto his wheel manoeuvring the car through the dark night. Korra continued to stare out but then the 'puppy bear' sitting beside her stirred in it's sleep.

 _I still have to think of a name for you_

It's eyes fluttered awake and it got up with his front paws. It started sniffing around, then jumped on Korra's lap and stuck it's head out the window.

"What is it girl?" She cooed and the puppy bear barked at something that she couldn't really see yet, that was until the cloud cleared. A large brightly lit castle was seen in the darkness. With lights lighting up every part of the castle that looked dark. It contrasted to the dark night and the full-moon in the sky was clearly reflected on a lake. There was so many towers built with witchhat-like roofs, and there was a bridge that connected one part of the castle to the other. This was all just the front though and Korra couldn't wait to see more.

"Headmaster Aang told me that you'll just be in time for dinner and that you'll be sorted into you're house before dinner starts." Raiko informed, Korra simply nodded as Raiko flew the car near the castle landing in a grass plain that was near a hut. Upon arriving they we're met by two people one had a beard with an arrow down his head and the other with a bun tied up and a red scar on his left eye. The man with the arrow had a yellow outfit with collars sticking out to his neck. With the company of a red cape, which went down to his ankles. The other with the red scar had a red robe and a belt. Two black lines from his shoulder intersect around his chest creating one line that wrapped around his back. He was also accompanied by black cape.

"Welcome." They both said in unison.

"Thank you for having me here." Korra replied as she got out of the car with her 'puppy bear' also jumping out.

"Awww you cute thing! Who misses pop pop?!" The man with the arrow on his head cooed sitting down letting it lick his face. Korra smiled at the sight of seeing how friendly these two we're acting.

 _He must be Headmaster Aang._

The man with the arrow on his head stopped playing with the puppy bear as soon as he saw Korra. He stood up and cleared his throat.

"It's nice to have you here Korra, I am headmaster Aang," The man with arrow down his head said, shoving the playfulness of his voice aside. "and this is my trusty advisor Professor Zuko." pointing at the man on his right.

"Hello Zuko here." The man with the red scar waved with a smile, making Korra wave back.

"We have a lot to talk about Korra and learn... but first of, let's get you settled in first." Aang said.

"Does this mean I get to go home now?" Raiko asked pulling out Korra's heavy suitcase out of the trunk of his car.

"Yes of course Raiko. Thank you again for doing this," He told. Raiko nodded at him and closed his trunk, leaving the suitcase for someone to carry. "Let me carry this for you..." Instead of Aang pulling out a wand he pulled a large staff that was attached to his back. In one simple a quick spin the suitcase lifted up earning an awe from Korra. "I know that was pretty cool." He said smugly guiding Korra away from where they were to a set of stairs that led to the castle with Zuko and the puppy bear behind her.

* * *

Korra was standing outside two large golden doors with paintings that had surrounded it. Now wearing the Hogwarts uniform, she felt as though the tie was strangling her. She tried to loosen it but gave up as the tie had gotten tighter with each pull she did. She sighed remembering what Aang had told her.

"We're still waiting for one more person who has also their first day of Hogwarts. So I want you to wait at the entrance hall dressed in your uniform and wait until she arrives."

 _It's a she! It couldn't possibly be Asami? Get you're head out of the clouds! There's at least ten thousand students in this school how could you possibly spot her? A meeting like that will never happen again. I mean it was just a one time thing._

She took a deep breath then looked at a painting that would distract her. The painting that caught her eye was a girl sitting on a swing holding onto the rope as she looked at a lake. As she looked closer the girl started to swing her legs making the swing move. Korra jumped back at the realisation that all the painting we're also moving but hit something behind her making an 'oof' sound.

"Oh sorry I didn't mean to-" Korra turned around to meet a set of green eyes. But these weren't the colour she memorised them to be.

"It's okay." The girl said putting a strand of hair that had fallen out of place behind her ear.

"I just didn't know that the pictures... we're moving."

 _She probably thinks I'm crazy..._

"No I believe you. My parents told me all about them when I was a child. How the moving pictures can go from one picture to another." The girl said pointing at a figure that jumped between the paintings as she said.

"That's so cool."

"I know."

"I'm Korra by the way," Korra said holding out her hand "and you must be?"

"Kuvira."

"Kuvira that's a nice name." Korra smiled at her.

"Thank you, same to you." She said smiling back to her.

There was an awkward silence between them, and they we're both hoping something had already happened at this point.

"Ever heard of a guy named 'Sato'? Like does he go to this school cause he was in charge of my school stuff."

"Oh..." Kuvira paused. "You don't want to get involved with him, apparently he works for the Dark Lord or 'he who shall not be named.'"

"'He who shall not be named?' What's that?"

"You're really clueless aren't you. It's not a thing, it's a him. The Daily prophet says that 'he who shall not be named' is back again to fight Aang and worse, fight him on the school grounds himself." Kuvira informed, but Korra was too distracted by her thoughts.

 _Why would he bring me here if 'he who shall not be named.' might be walking these very halls._

"But the daily prophet can be full of crap so... It might not actually happen." Kuvira noticed Korra pausing in the spur of the moment.

"And the Daily prophet is?" Korra asked trying to stir away from

"God Korra, I can't deal with you right now." Kuvira admitted irritably while rubbing her temples.

A phoenix's head popped out of the golden doors not revealing what was inside. It looked white and ghost-like but it still moved and functioned like a normal bird as if it didn't know it was a ghost. The phoenix looked at both Kuvira and Korra then disappeared back behind the door. They both looked at each and shrugged then looked in front of them to see the golden doors opening slowly and groaning at the process. The light from the inside lit up the entrance of the grand central, making Korra and Kuvira nervous when they noticed the number of students staring at them from the inside. They began walking at really slow pace, and before they knew it they were engulfed by the Great Hall. There was 4 tables that we're evenly filled with students sitting at them and staring at them. Each of them wore the same uniform that Kuvira and Korra were wearing but it differed slightly as each robe was colour coded by one colour being either green, yellow, blue or red. Above her was a bunch of floating waxy candles and beyond that was a view of the moon that sat above the school. Although there was a roof there, it created a view of what was above, which Korra thought was magical.

They continued to walk deeper and deeper into the Great Hall until they reached the front where a brown hat sat on a stand. Not only was that at the front but Zuko and Aang we're sitting with other teachers at a long table that faced the students.

Aang stood up, with his arms spread out. "Welcome new students of Hogwarts! Before we get started with the feast we will sort them into houses that the hat sees them fit. Kuvira please step up."

Kuvira walked up the stairs with her head hung low, then looked at the hat. She picked it up and stood in her place taking a deep breath.

"KUVIRA!"' The hat shouted deeply, making Korra jump.

 _I need to seriously get a grip of myself it's just a hat._

"One of the last pure blood families out there. I sense just by sitting on your head that you have a strong sense of leadership and ambition. Making a Gryffindor candidate would be perfect if you didn't despise it, which I will take into account!

"Pfft, Gryffindor." She laughed.

"Sssss, sensitive and cunning. You must be a... Slytherin!" The table on the end on Korra's side cheerly loudly, she looked over to them and all of them we're standing up, doing all these crazy things. Kuvira took of the hat and looked at Korra one more time then smiled before walking down the stairs into the Slytherin house. After the cheers subsided and Kuvira was settled in her place, Korra knew she was next. Aang called her name and she walked over to put on the talking brown hat. She turned around and faced the back where saw everyone looking at her expecting for something to happen. There was a deafening silence and the hat didn't speak, so Korra took it of-

"HOW DARE YOU TAKE ME OFF YOUR HEAD!" The hat screamed and Korra immediately put the hat back on her head, earning a laugh from everyone in the school.

"I didn't mean t-"

"EVERYONE WITH PREVIOUS EXPERIENCE AT THIS SCHOOL SHOULD KNOW THAT IT IS A SACRED TO NEVER TAKE ME OF YOUR HEAD."

"I just assumed tha-"

"THAT JUST BECAUSE I WOULDN'T TALK I WOULDN'T SAY ANYTHING!" The hat said taking the words straight out of her mouth. "YOU MUST BE NEW TO THE WIZARDING WORLD!"

"You we're on my head for like a second how could you ha-"

"I AM A MAGICAL HAT MY DEAR! ARE YOU STILL NOT IN THE JIST THAT YOU ARE IN THE WIZARDING WORLD?!" The hat shouted again.

"Well I mea-"

"HOW DARE YOU TALK BACK TO ME!"

"You jus-"

"Silence! Or I will suck the brain that lives on your head." The hat cut harshly.

Korra stayed quiet this time, anticipating and waiting for the next thing the hat would say. The hat smirked and slightly moved around her head abit expecting a reaction.

"Not talking anymore? What happened to you're attitude?"

Korra stayed quiet again and closed her eyes to block the audience she had gained.

"Closing you're eyes won't to the trick! Where's you're creativeness? Ravenclaw is not a house for you!" The Ravenclaw house on Korra's left (she's now facing the students, Slytherin being on the right) sighed disappointedly. Korra still didn't say anything. "Do you even know the houses that are in this school?"

Korra shook her head side to side. "Do you even where you are?"

"No, Mr Hat."

"Mr Hat! The audacity and disrespect!"

"Okay well what was I suppose to call you?! You are a hat!" Korra almost yelled but enough for the students at the front and the hat to hear. She expected the hat to suck up her brains at this point but Korra stood her ground.

"Hmmm... Confidence... I like it." The hat rasped. "Tell me Korra, what house would you want to be in just based of what you know."

"Well I don't really know anything but," Korra looked at tables then heard two claps behind her making 4 flags appear at top each table. On the left was the blue house which had the logo of an eagle on it which she assumed was Ravenclaw. The middle left table was the yellow house which had the logo of a badger on it. In the distance she could see a hand waving up, and Korra looked more closely seeing the familiar green eyes she had thought she would never see again.

 **Music Recommendation for this: Reunion of Friends 2:05 watch?v=2aQEcHwRCmo**

Korra held her breath then sighed when Asami's head popped out of the student's backs that we're blocking her view of Korra then smiled at her back. It was like the whole world had stopped altogether. Korra didn't feel the hat on her head anymore nor focused on the students that we're staring at her. Everything spun around and a white light covered everyone like a blanket, except Asami and that's all that she saw. Just her.

"Hufflepuff! A house of loyalty, fairness and friendship." The hat beamed, snapping Korra away from her her stare. A familiar blush spread across her cheeks again. She looked over at Asami and she was being nudged by girls around her which she assumed was Asami's friends. Her head was still in the clouds and she let out a relived sighed.

"For a small girl you sure think big," The hat chuckled. The hat could've divulged into Korra's thoughts deeper and made it known to everyone about her ideals, but surprisingly he didn't. Considering how much he has already embarrassed the girl. Which Korra thanked in her mind. "But there's still one more house that would fit you the most." Korra shifted her eyes away from the Hufflepuff house and looked at red house which had the logo of a lion on it. "The house of bravery, courageousness and... chivalry."

 _I like the sound of this one._

The hat shouted "This one, she thinks! May I ask why?"

Korra sunk into the soles of her feet, she didn't want to say the true reasons why out loud.

 _I want to be strong and brave. I want to start becoming you know independent of my own self. Take care of issues first hand. I want to change._

The hat nodded moving Korra's head slightly "Ahhh...Yes... I see," The Hat understood "Well Korra you're thoughts have been heard loud and clear. I will sort you into the house of...Gryffindor!"

A burst of students in the middle to her right jumped up with a satisfying cheer that made Korra feel more welcome. Chants of 'Gryffindor' was being said over and over again or more shouted over and over again. Korra took of the hat and put it back onto it's stand. As she was walking down the set of stairs to her allocated house a group of students at the front had engulfed her before she set foot into it tossing her high up into the air.

"Gryffindor!Gryffindor!Gryffindor!Gryffindor!Gryffindor!" The students chanted loudly.

The students continued to do this until Aang stood up with his hand in front of him indicating to stop. They let Korra down and all of them sat back in the same spot that they were previously sitting at. Korra found a seat not far from the front then sat at it as if the gap was just for her.

Aang moved his hand to the left, "Let the feast begin!" then swiped his hand swiftly to his right like ripping of an invisible cloak. On the table suddenly appeared golden trays of steamy, fresh and juicy fruits and foods. One of the students not far from Korra lifted the lid of one of the bowls releasing an aroma of mouth-watering flavours. Golden plates and cutlery were arranged neatly with golden goblets at hand's length. Before Korra could get a piece of the turkey that was sitting in front of her glistening in it's glory a boy got his fork and ripped it's leg clean of. He stuffed the leg into his mouth and moaned graciously at how good it was. Korra got her fork and swiftly stabbed in onto it's other leg then ripped it off as well.

The boy sitting in front of her was left wide-mouthed when Korra stuffed it into her mouth, "I was about to get that!" The boy complained.

"So-Sorry I though-" Korra stammered.

"Mako, just because you're used to getting the other leg for the last 2 weeks doesn't mean that you'll always get it." The boy who got the first leg of the turkey said with his mouth stuffed with food.

The boy named Mako replied, "Well if she didn't get sorted into the Gryffindor house she wouldn't have got it."

"Hey!" Korra shouted. "Just because you didn't get the leg doesn't mean you have to take it out on me!" The boy with food still stuffed in his mouth cheered beside her silently.

Mako let out a smirk, "I like your guts."

"I hate you're face" Korra shot back.

"Woah, hey I'm trying to be your friend here." Mako said slightly taken aback.

"Well...You're not very good at making any."

The boy with food still stuffed with food in his mouth muffled "Shots fired." and Mako face palmed himself.

"This is my brother Bolin," He pointed "He's the one that has food currently stuffed into his mouth."

"Hello," he swallowed "I'm Bolin."

"Bolin we know you're Bolin, I just introduced you as 'Bolin.'" Mako face palmed himself again, then fixed his red scarf which had slid of his shoulder.

Bolin chuckled nervously and rubbed the back of his head. He turned to Korra and held out his hand. "Bolin... Also known as Bolin and introduced as Bolin."

Korra chuckled and shook his hand "'Hello Bolin... also known as Bolin and introduced as Bolin. I'm Korra." Korra answered back making both of them laugh.

"I like where this is going, Mako can we keep her!" Bolin asked pulling Korra into a hug, making Korra laugh again.

At other side and in the distance was the Hufflepuff table. Korra tried to remember where Asami had been sitting then visualisied what the back of her head would look like, because from where she was sitting Asami would have her back facing towards her. As she searched and searched she couldn't find the green-eyed girl.

"Hey have you guys heard of a girl named Asami?" Korra asked making Mako and Bolin turn towards her.

"Of course!" Bolin shouted with food again in his mouth. "That's Mako's girlfriend!"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Potions Class, Proffesor Beifong and other classes.

Mako smacked Bolin across the head, "You're an idiot you know that right."

Bolin rubbed the burning sensation at the back of his head. "I didn't do this for you, you know."

"Then who did you do this for?" Mako asked fixing his tie while looking at his reflection in the mirror. "Cause you damn well know I like someone else."

"Yeah Yeah, but like you know..." He paused "I did it for Asami." Bolin reasoned while he rubbed the back of his head. He may not be an expert on these sort of 'things' but Mako understood what Bolin was trying to achieve. "I thought you would know for sure I mean you are her... 'best friend.'" He quoted coming of a bit salty which Mako noticed this.

"Hey Bolin," He said putting two arms on Bolin's shoulders. "Just because we hang out more than you two use to, doesn't mean that the friendship between you and Asami is over. It's not a competition." Mako reassured his brother.

"I'm just worried about her that's all." Bolin admitted, setting his eye at the corner of the room to avoid Mako's gaze.

"We all are, but what you did was beyond stupid."

"I was just testing the waters," Bolin smirked. "I mean, you saw what I saw didn't you. Korra's face?"

Mako froze in his spot then somehow pulled of a wide-eyed face which was similar to Korra's facial expression in the Great Hall last night. This made both of them laugh uncontrollably. Bolin was gripping his contracting stomach and Mako broke his pose then hung his body low with his hands resting on his knees

"What are you two laughing about?" Korra glared awkwardly, slowly coming down the spiral stairs of her common room bedroom, with books to her first class in her hands. Mako reanimated the pose of Korra, which left Bolin rolling over the floor. Korra intently glared at Mako, who was still frozen in his spot. "What is that?"

* * *

The trio had the same first class together which was more than good for Korra or else she would've been late or lost to the castle that constantly surprised her to new corridors and passageways. The day consisted of her going to Potions Classes first up, then a meeting up in the Astronomy tower, a free (period) space lesson, Pottery Class and a lesson called Qudditch which ended the day for Monday. Everything else seemed so simple except Qudditch which she still has to be educated on. Korra also reminded herself that the lessons at the Astronomy Tower was at least three times a week which was at the same time the Dark Arts lessons is on. She didn't want to complain about completely missing out on the Dark Arts for the whole year, because this was her opportunity and first day of starting a new life.

Currently Mako, Bolin and Korra we're walking side by side on there way to the basement to go to their potions class. The three of them talked and laughed every now and then as they talked about random things that occurred to them. They went down the moving staircases then went down a tower that descended deeper and deeper into the castle. The warmth in the air became more cold and thick. It was unbreathable, almost. It was as if the people who created the castle didn't even bother to put in a window for fresh air because they didn't need it. Even Mako pointed this out and he was most tolerant to most things as Bolin says. They finally arrived at the Classroom entrance, which was a simple archway that didn't have a door. Korra went in first, then Bolin, then Mako who walked in bumping his face on the archway which was too small for him. Korra and Bolin laughed leaving Mako with a red nose.

A professor stood at the front of the room with her back towards her students. She had grey bob, which reminded Korra of old porridge. Korra laughed at her thought which Bolin wanted know about. She told him and he bursted out laughing harder, then the professor turned around with her hands on her hips.

"What are you two laughing about?!" She boomed.

"Oh sorry, Professor Beifong." Bolin apologised immediately and stopped his laughing, but Korra continued to laugh silently when she saw at how easily scared Bolin was of the Professor.

Professor Beifong pointed at Korra with her pointy finger and her pinky finger with the rest of her fingers tucked in. "You what are you laughing about?!" which made her stop too.

Her shoulder tensed and the hairs at the back of her neck tingled."Nothing." She said quickly. Before they got into anymore trouble, she saw other students pour into the room.

 _Slytherin, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, oh Kuvira!_

She walked over to girl. "Kuvira, how you been?"

"Oh," She glared, looking her up and down. "Good Gryffindor, I see you've made friends."

Korra looked at a boy who was beside Kuvira with glasses and slicked back hair. "And I see you've found yours." She smiled at him, which he never returned back.

They didn't engage much into a conversation after that. There's was just simply nothing to talk about, so Korra farewelled them but both of them didn't farewell back to her. It didn't hurt her, but was upset to know that Kuvira stopped treating her so kindly. The class was about to start in minutes and she was engaged with a conversation with Bolin and Mako, that was until she felt two feather-like taps on her shoulder.

She turned around to meet her favourite green-eyed girl. "Hey you." She said warmly.

"H-Hey" Korra stammered, looking up at her and immediately meeting her green gaze. At first she didn't notice how tall she was until Asami was this literally standing so close to her. Her head was just up to her nose, which frustrated her a tiny bit. "Nice to meet you."

 **(Believe me Korra will grow, in my next book if I ever have one! Honestly depends how much motivation I have to continue writing. #KorraTops)**

"Uhm.. Nice to meet you too," Asami replied awkwardly then looked over to Bolin and Mako who had the biggest smirk on their faces. "U-Uh I believe you haven't met Opal yet? Opal, Korra. Korra, Opal." She started, moving away to the side to reveal a girl, which Korra assumed was 'Opal' standing behind her.

"I'm Korra." She said holding out her hand.

Opal shook her hand confidently,"Opal, a.k.a Asami's only friend, cause she's obviously soooo good at making friends."

"I've got Bolin and Mako!" She excused.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure you didn't give them an option to be friends with you anyway." Opal teased.

"It may have been along the lines of that." Bolin interrupted, making everyone laugh except Asami who was clearly embarrassed.

"S-Shut up." Asami stammered, with her head hung low, which Korra found cute.

"Okay, brats. I don't want to be teaching or be in this class anymore than you do, so don't make my life any harder than you already are now, talking to you Bolin." Professor Beifong informed with her arms folded and fingers impatiently tapping her arms.

"Meee why?" Bolin whined.

"I said shut it! Ten points from Gryffindor." She yelled. The Gryffindor students groaned, allowing Mako to hit Bolin across the head for the second time today.

"Good going Gryffindor." Kuvira muttered loudly, earning a chuckle from her other gang. She swiftly high fived her friend with the glasses.

Beifong continued. "I can't believe it was so hard for a bunch of 17 year olds to get into a group in the last lesson. Even my first years can do better than you! So I want you to get into pairs, they'll be your life long partner for the rest of your potions classes," Beifong ordered and still no one had moved. "Did you hear what I said? Get into groups!"

Bolin dashed towards Opal grabbing her arm "I dibs Opal."

Opal shurgged at him knowing she didn't have a choice. Mako had already walked over to a rather gorgeous potion partner who had the logo of a blue eagle embedded onto their robe.

The number of students dwindled one by one, leaving Asami and Korra in the middle of the room. "Looks like it's just us two." Asami stated, turning towards Korra.

"Soo we're potion partners?" Korra dragged.

"I guess...There's not much of choice." Asami sighed teasingly.

"Well if you don't want me, there's actually 6 other people to choose from." Korra pointed out legitimately as a joke.

"Fine I'll go talk to them, since you don't want to be mine." Asami said turning her back towards Korra and slowly making her way towards another student, but Korra stopped her by holding onto her wrist.

"Wait! Be mine," Korra said a little to quickly. She looked at Asami who had turned around at this point and stared back at Korra with a flustered look. Korra only realised what she just said making steam come out of her head which made her let go of her wrist. "I mean- I didn't mean that. No I did. But not like be mine 'mine', like as in be mine partner. For potion class."

"'Mine' partner?'" Asami pointed out, with a giggle.

Korra rolled her eyes "Seriously? You're making fun of me, when did you become the grammar police anyway?"

"Since the day I decided to become one."

"Which was?"

"Just now actually."

"Wow," Korra said dumbfoundley "You got me there."

"Hmm...I've decided to retire my grammar police business awhile back and my instincts of fixing grammar just saved the day," Asami fantasied at her dream career and Korra smiled dreamily at her. "You should be grateful."

"I would be grateful, if you didn't embarrass me." Korra huffed crossing her arms.

"So you're blaming me, for you're grammar errors." Asami stated.

"No. Well I get that you're smart and like you know...whatever." Korra waved of not knowing where her sentence ended. Asami quietly punched her fist in the air. She had missed this. This playful banter of theirs. It's good that nothing had changed between them since there last meeting.

"All right. Ladies and Gents, find yourselves a good working cauldron. Beats me if it doesn't work. The school doesn't pay me enough to work."

The pairs split up and found cauldrons that we're sitting at the tables that were for them. Korra and Asami situated themselves at the far corner of the room where a window was situated behind them. Not like the window changed the gloominess of the classroom. Beifong always started her lessons of with a simple potion making excersise, and today was a potion on how to create the 'Forgetfullness potion.'

"How you holding up there Korra?" Asami asked Korra who was currently trying to chop up a bean which keeps bouncing away from her.

"I'm actually doing great this time," Korra replied dropping the knife then cupping her hands on the bean to prevent it from escaping. "You know I think it's starting to give up."

"I don't know, it looks like it's putting up a fair fight," She said looking at Korra struggle more. "You know what, do you wanna just get another bean?"

"Nah I got this" Korra concluded. Then lifted her hand away only for the bean to jump straight into Korra's face and squirt it's juices onto her.

"DID YOU NOT READ THE INSTRUCTIONS! IT CLEARLY SAYS CRUSH NOT CUT!" Beifong boomed.

"Sorry! Won't happen again." Korra yelled back. Beifong shook her head and continued to help Mako and his Ravenclaw partner.

Asami laughed at Korra and immediately got a cloth to fix the mess. "Here let me help."

She got her cloth and started rubbing Korra's chin delicately. Then her well-rounded cheeks. Sharp Jawline. Softly shaped nose. Ocean-ey-

"So..." Korra said awkwardly. "You and Mako a thing?"

Asami stopped at her lips, "What? Where do you hear that from?"

"Bolin told me," Korra paused then Asami shook her head in disapproval and continued to wipe Korra's face. "like are you two like going out...like boyfriend girlfriend sort of thing."

"So what if we we're going out what would you do?" Asami questioned with an eyebrow raised.

 _Does this mean they're going out?_

"Nothing. I mean you date whoever you want. Why would I care?" Korra protested pulling away from her touch.

 _This is bad. This is bad. Asami and Mako dating?! When did this happen? Oh probably when I didn't go to school! God Korra you're so dumb._

"Oh...r-right. I'll just go get another bean." She murmmed quietly then walked away with the cloth still in her hand. She looked at the ground hoping that no one would look at her.

She made her way over to the other side of the room and it was a convenience that Bolin was working close to where Asami needed to get her bean.

"Hey Asami, what brings you to 'Bopal' clan?" Bolin snickered earning a giggle from Opal.

"What's going on here? And what's Bopal?" Asami questioned tearing her head away from the ground.

"I don't know, I think we we're making a potion and then we started talking then-" Bolin turned and saw Asami who had her eyebrows scrunched together and her lips trapped between her teeth.

"You drunk some of potion didn't you." She interrupted, before Bolin could say anything.

"Hmm, Not exactly. I mean I don't remember doing it." Bolin slurred acting weirder and weirder about the situation.

Asami face palmed herself. "Whatever, I'm gonna go talk to Mako," She walked over to the equipment table getting the bean before she walked over to Mako. "Hey Mako, can I talk to you for a second."

"Yeah sure," Mako halted from pouring a vial of essence into the boiling cauldron. "What's up?"

"Korra thinks I'm going out with you."

"Oh, I'm not surprised about that," He stated earning a look of horror on Asami's face. "Hey, Hey wait. Let me explain."

"Explain what exactly? Explain to Korra that I'm 'hopelessly' in love with you." She whispered loudly emphasising the 'hopelessly'.

"Are you?" Mako questioned with hope in his voice and Asami gave him the look that said everything. "What? It was worth a shot." Mako shrugged then Asami took a step to the further away from Mako. "Anyways, I talked to Bolin and his reasons for telling her we're convincing." Mako continued.

"Which were?"

"To make Korra jealous." He confirmed.

"Why the hell would I want to make her jealous? I am already in a bad place as it is." Asami scoffed with her arms crossed.

"Yeah and think of this as an opportunity... To test the waters." Mako insisted.

"To test that she's gay?"

"No! To test that's she into you," Mako scolded, hitting Asami across the head like Bolin. "You're honestly an idiot."

"Whatever Mako. This is a bad idea, that would never 'ever' work!" Asami assured sinking deeper in the soles of her shoes.

"Well from here, I could totally see that she digs you, see" Mako motioned Asami to look at Korra who was staring intently at them. She swiftly turned and looked at something across the room, making Mako laugh. "That just proves my point."

"That doesn't prove anything." Asami excused.

"Yes it does."

"No it doesn't."

"Whatever. Just say to Korra that we're not going out and don't say Bolin and me never helped you." Mako concluded walking back over to his table. Asami walked back over to her table and met a curious Korra.

"How are things with you and your boyfriend going?" Korra asked with a concerned look on her face.

"Fine," Asami replied looking down at the potion book, and putting down the bean which had almost been crushed in her hand. "Let's continue this before Beifong gets mad."

* * *

The potions classes ended with no real fun as Korra would've not imagined in a Wizarding school. It was all boiling and sizzling and crushing but no bang. For most of it, it was just Beifong scolding Bolin for his stupidness because he had forgotten everything that he had previously learned about, which humoured the whole class. However Korra noticed that something was off with her green-eyed friend which upset her. They talked during their experiments and its procedures but the playful banter was kept to a minimum, which had always been diffused by Asami's fake laughs and faint 'okays'. She knew her laughs were fake, because Asami had laughed at a joke that wasn't even funny. Asami didn't come of as rude, but acted more withdrawn. She didn't know what was wrong, it might've been what she said or it might've been something Mako had said to her. Of course Korra cared for her but maybe it wasn't her fault. Beifong dismissed the class, and as soon as Korra turned around to walk towards the door, Asami had disappeared. Mako had told her that Bolin, Opal and Asami all had the same class together, which was the Dark Arts and Beifong will not be pleased if they were late.

The group split and Korra had to find a class called 'Elemental Studies' which was situated at an Astronomy Tower. She hadn't been told where to go, but she assumed it was high up. So she ascended a flight of stairs, crossed a bridge which connected two buildings, go through doors with paintings that concealed had pathways. That's when she finally met a shiny oversized golden Griffin statue. The wings we're outstretched enclosing the centre which had a rectangular elevated slab. She walked over to it and tugged on her heavy sling bag which was sliding of her shoulder. The slab was beneath her feet and the griffin towered over her. She looked up to it to meet it's golden glare staring straight back at her. The sound of concrete grinding against wall motioned then the slab shifted beneath her feet, ascending in a spiral motion. Korra looked behind her and saw a set of stairs that she didn't see before she started ascending. It smoothly granulated against the wall of the tower until it was met with a door where the stairs slowly stopped in front of. The golden knob had bulged outlines which created the design of it. It was so shiny that Korra feared she would put fingermarks onto it. So Korra hesitatingly knocked at the door. It opened slowly, with a creaky sound, and from the small slit that the door had opened she could vividly see candles, books and a shadow. It was slowly becoming bigger and bigger, Korra was about to turn and run down the slab of stairs, bu stopped when a white fluffed pup jumped through the door and straight onto her face. Which made her fall backwards, into the concrete floor.

"Puppy bear?!" She coughed, as she swiped her hand left and right to stop it from licking her face. She looked at the door and on it was hole that showed the other side. She she didn't see before, until the puppy bear had jumped through it. "Did you do that?!" She asked surprisingly pointing at the whole, but the Puppy bear continued to lick.

Getting up slowly she picked up the puppy bear and put it on her arm. She pushed the door so it was halfway open and situated herself in-between it, so the stairs is on one side and the unknown room on the other. "Here goes nothing." She put her hand through the stair side of the hole which disappeared through to the other side of the door, where the rest of her hand appeared. Smiling in amazement she pulled back and saw the hole slowly becoming smaller, and the door becoming more like a door. Korra scanned the room, which had bookshelves full of hardcover books, with intricate designs. Atop of the shelves we're ancient items that she had not seen before, like an unfinished globe which faintly glowed, a plant which danced with no music, two golden fans, a black sword and other things. Suddenly she was brought back and away from the trance when she asked herself why she was here. The puppy bear still in Korra's hand nudged it's snout into Korra stomach and started running in the air.

"Woah I didn't know you could fly!" Korra exclaimed watching the puppy bear fly away from her. "W-Wait come back!" She yelled running up the small staircases and the other wizardly antiques which she could be staring at for centuries. That was until she saw Aang in his orange robe stroking his beard on a balcony at the end of the room. The puppy bear flew around Aang's face and he reached his hand over to it, to pat it's head. The puppy bear motioned for him to look at Korra making Aang turn around.

"Korra, welcome." He answered.

"Am I in the right classroom? Cause there must've bee-" Korra coughed as she just realised that she just intruded into the Headmaster's office.

Aang smiled while walking over to her. He set his hands firmly on her shoulders. "You're exactly where I want you to be."

"I am?" She questioned confusingly.

"Of course Korra. This is the Astronomy tower, and this is 'Elemental Studies'. The only class I teach." He answered.

"I guess this has to do with me being 'The Avatar.'" Korra stated instead of a question.

"Yes it does," he concluded motioning Korra over to the Balcony which overlooked the terrain that Hogwarts was surrounded in. "This also has to do with Lord Ozai or 'He who shall not be named.'"

Korra tensely took a breath and closed her eyes letting the breeze blow through her hair.

"I'm sorry Korra for bringing you into this fight and I know this is alot to take in, but he is coming, and I need your help." he paused trying to be as sincere as possible. "and he will be a lot stronger and angrier than when I fought him before."

"But I'm nothing compared to you. What chance do I have if I'm not the all-powerful

"What did you do to him?"

"I took his magic away." He concluded.

"H-How?"

"It was something I didn't know I had the power to do- But Korra that's not what is most important right now. What's important is your training, which I will brief with you." Aang informed, which he did. He told Korra that over the rest of her year and years coming that she will be training with him, whenever she had had the Dark Arts. He also said that there are three rules to becoming the Avatar and that is:

1\. No one is to know that she's training alone with him not even the professors or her friends, because of the panic that may spread around.

2\. No one is to know that she is the Avatar.

3\. No close-relationships including 'Romantic Relationships' as Aang emphasised. He was particularly tense and touchy with the subject, as Korra saw his shoulders tense whenever he talked about it. Korra had slightly refused the input of the third rule but she choose to abide but it, as her fear of Lord Ozai painted a picture for her.

"And last of all..." Aang turned to Korra who was packing up her books into her sling bag. "Do you have a wand?"

Korra had mentally face-palmed herself cause she had forgotten to get a wand from the wand shop. This was her first day and she had already forgotten the most important thing a wizard should have.

"No..." Korra muttered hanging her head low.

"Well that's good," Aang beamed, "because I've got something very important for you."

He led Korra downstairs and away from the Balcony. Then to the right where a bunch of relic were placed and evenly spaced amongst each other. Korra was left breathless and amazed at the vast collection that was displayed. Some were dusty and some had cobwebs that stretched from the wall and to another relic. It took her every ounce in her body to prevent herself from being drawn to the whispers that she could hear. She eventually gave in and Korra immediately traced her hand against the first item, which was a staff. She closed her eyes and heard the whispers became tolerably louder. It was symphony in her ears, it made her feel all the colours of wind, it made her soar through the skies. This deep connection made her realise another half of herself that she never knew existed and it felt 'alive.' Most importantly the effect of how her body soon began to feel weightless and her fingertips featherless. Her body pressed on forward and her touch brushed each and every single one of them, aching to tell her stories.

"You feel that too?" Aang asked.

"Yes." Korra answered stopping in a particular spot. "I feel different. Not a bad different, it's like that feeling of when you lose something really important then find it again. Well, it's that feeling but more important then that. You get me?"

Aang simply smiled at her reminscing the feeling of picking his relic. "Of course. I was just like you, when I first found out I was the Avatar and I remember when I first laid my hands on it."

"The feeling is indescribable. What is it anyway?" She inquired.

"It is you're past lives. The lineage of the Avatar." Aang commented also looking at the collection.

"That's amazing." Korra breathlessly answered grazing her fingers along something soft.

A silence was spaced among them and Aang noticed that Korra had stopped at the end, with her eyes closed. He smiled to himself knowing what had just happened. "Do you like that one?"

"If you mean, that it's telling me everything I've wanted to hear ever since I've entered this world. Then yes. I do like this one." Korra said opening her eyes to see two blue armbands that we're lengthy. She noticed the blue armbands had a red thin line in the centre that wrapped around the armband, with a diamond at the centre. Linear red spots were imprinted around the thin line. It was fabricated by a material that she didn't recognise, but she knew there was something that felt 'different' about it, and the type of 'different' which made it the most important item out of the rest.

"The red changes every now and then," Aang informed coming forward towards Korra. "and it hasn't chosen anyone, till now."

"Why is that?" Korra questioned with a tinge of fear in her voice.

"I don't know, but that relic is from the very first Avatar, Avatar Wan," He claimed. Only then did Korra noticed that on her left she was met with a wall, and on the right was the rest of relics. "The red material on the armband, is a part of Wan's scarf. They say that it changes when the wearer becomes worthy to it's role as-."

"As the Avatar," Korra concluded. "I get it now, but why Armbands?" She asked touching the armbands.

"Why do you think I got a staff?" Aang joked. "The truth is, is that this magical relic choose you, and you only for a reason that even I don't know. For now it's entrusts itself to you, Do you understand that?"

"Crystal, Crystal Clear," She answered back. She reached towards the relic, but stopped to turn to Aang. "Can I?"

Aang responded with a nod. Once she took the armbands from it's stand, he could feel the field of energy radiating from her. A wind whoosed from the Balcony, ventilating the office with a warm thick air that shook the relics. It danced around Korra, which made her robes fly in all kinds of direction. Then flowed out of the relic room, taking the whispers of the relics with it.


End file.
